I LOVE Hetalia Units Said No One Ever
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Wanting to escape the Mafia lifestyle after her brother's death, Val leaves her Hetalia units, Antonio and Lovino, and goes to America. Her new roommates have their own Hetalia units and Val orders another one for herself. Lets see how long her and her new family will last...unless the Mafia gets to them first. DONE ACCEPTING OCS FOR NOW!
1. Break Away

**A/N: Hello! This story is inspired by LinkForever123's Hetalia Units story! So, thank you (PS you should check hers out after you read and review mine ;) ) **

**If you want to feature your OC and their unit in this story please PM me for me details. Right now I just need two. **

**A boy and his unit**

**A girl and her unit**

**So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter :D **

**Playlist: Breaking Benjamin – I Will Not Bow Acoustic Mix**

**Chapter 1**

**Break Away**

I sat patiently in the waiting room as I waited for news of my brother's condition. Antonio ( also known as Spain) was holding my hand and whispering soothing things into my ear. I have no idea where Lovino went.

Probably figure out what the heck happened tonight.

"Valerie Falcone."

I snap my attention to the doctor who said my name. My knees were weak from anger and nervousness. If I moved, I'm afraid I would collapse right there. I'm glad Antonio is with me.

"What is his condition, doctor?" Antonio asked. He gripped my hands a little bit tighter.

The doctor shook his head and my throat closed up, face grew hot, and tears filled my eyes. No…

"I'm terribly sorry, but the bullet went in to deep. There was nothing I could do for your brother."

"I-I see." I gripped Antonio's hands tighter. "Antonio, I'm tired. Can I go back home?"

"No. Lovino has to come back first and tell us if the coast is clear." Antonio looked dead serious when he looked me in the eye and said, "Val, they will come for you again."

I hate the _**family business. **_

The Mafia.

My parents are members and I hate them for the things they've done. They dragged my brother in and as a result he was killed tonight in our home.

If our units Antonio and Lovino weren't there, I would've died also.

When I was little, my dad ordered Hetalia units. He programmed Antonio and Lovino (who is South Italy) to take care of me and my brother. The two units were familia and I loved them so much.

Now, they are all I have left.

I cried into Antonio's shoulder for almost an hour before Lovino came back. Lovino could be fouled mouth and very rude to certain people, but he was nice to me at least.

He hugged me and told me they would get the bastards who killed my brother.

But this cycle would never stop.

The blood.

The Mafia clans.

The fighting.

It'll never stop.

I'm done. Running from the mafia is a stupid attempt, but I'm willing to try. My brother, besides the units, were the only ones there for me. I just need to start new.

Break away from my old life.

***( Morning)***

My units and I were moved to a secure location about a few miles away from where I originally lived. Lovino told me that some mafia clans were duking it out over territory and the enemy clan happened to know where my brother and I lived.

My brother's death was supposed to serve as a warning to my parents and our mafia clan.

All night I've been thinking about where I should go and I got the solution.

America. Land of the free and home of the brave right? All I need to do is get some money, fly over to a state ( I did a little bit of research last night and I have fifty choices of where I want to go!), get an apartment, and hope that the mafia doesn't come to find me.

I walked into the living room of the tiny apartment to see Lovino eating tomatoes. I read his manual a bunch of times and there's no way I can reprogram him to stop eating tomatoes.

"Lovi~ You're going to get fat if you keep eating tomatoes all the time." I said.

"Meh, like I care."

"I want to tell you something…"

…

"Lovino, I'm talking to you!"

"I'm eating. What the hell do you want?"

I braced myself for his reaction. "We are going to America."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHO IS "WE"?

"You, me, and Antonio. Look, I hate being part of the mafia. I just lost my brother yesterday. It's weird that I'm calm now, but honestly I expected it to happen. So, there's no reason of being here. Especially if I'm a target."

"You're an idiot." Lovino growled. "I'm part of the mafia too. It's not a simple life you can escape. They _**will **_get you back, Val." He stepped closer and I was looking up in his light green eyes. These eyes were familiar…they were like home.

I couldn't leave him behind. He was my unit after all.

"Lovi…please come." I put my hands on his arms and stare up at him. Sometimes I forget that he's actually a programmed cyborg, but I don't like thinking of him like that.

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Let me think about it…"

"Thank you, Lovi! Thanks. I promise. Once we move to America everything will be _**perfect!"**_

When I went back to my room, I realized a few things.

One, I have no connections what so ever in America. It will only be Lovino, Antonio, and I.

Two, I would need more money eventually.

Three, I still need to finish school.

Dammit, there are a lot of issues I have to consider. Maybe going to America is a bad idea after all…Wait!

I turned on my computer and put in on the Google search bar, "Roommates in America". I didn't know where in America yet, but I needed to lay out some options for me and my units.

I clicked on the first link and it turned out to be a type of blog website. I made a account and put up my first post.

**ROOMATES NEEDED! SPECIFICALLY ONES WITH HETALIA UNITS!**

**I'm from Italy and some bad things have happened. I need to go to America and I'm taking my units with me. If anyone has a place I can stay, then please let me know! I will get a job, pay rent, and won't be any trouble. I just need to finish high school then I'll be out of your hair! **

**So, any takers? **

After posting the request, I went back into the living room to see Lovino taking a siesta. He was incredibly adorable when he was sleeping. I decided not to bother him and wait for Antonio to get back from the market.

My mind raced with ideas. What would America be like? I've always had this eager desire to go. Maybe I should practice my English a bit more.

I laid next to Lovino on the couch for a long time before I decided to see if I had any takers.

Wow!

Over fifty people replied to my post! Yes, this was turning out better than expected!

Now, I had to choose the best option and then Lovi, Antonio, and I were off to America!

**Comments (56) **

**Blueshoe58: Hello there! I live in Sarasota, Florida and I have a beach house. My last roommate moved out because of my Hetalia unit lol xD. There's a high school nearby. I'm currently a freshman in college. **

**My Hetalia unit is a Little! Ivan Braginski and he loves it at the beach where it's warm. But, he's still moody around the house. So maybe having another unit with him will be helpful. **

**Just click on my profile and all of my contact info is there. **

**CHIKACHICA: REPLIED TO: BLUESHOE58- Hello! I'm also in Florida and need a place to stay. My Hetalia unit is coming soon and I seriously need a place to stay! Like no joke. So maybe the three of us can be roommates! Our units will have to get along right? **

I smiled. This was turning about better than expected! I would have two roommates and Lovino and Antonio wouldn't be lonely! They would have other units to talk too!

"Valerie?" Antonio stepped inside my room and closed the door. He wasn't smiling. "Lovino tells me you're thinking about moving to America."

"I _am going _to America." I clarified. I pointed to the screen. "They have Hetalia units so you and Lovino won't get lonely. Also-"

"Lovino and I can't go with you."

"W-Why not?" I asked, the anger rising in my voice. "You're my familia! You have to come with me. Antonio, you've been taking care of me since I was practically a baby!" I cross my arms and glare at him. "My fratello even asked you to look after me."

Antonio closed his eyes for a little bit. He must've been just as upset as I was over my brother's death. Even though they are programmed cyborgs, they had feelings too. Antonio made bonds of friendship with my brother and I. So did Lovino.

When I first read their manual, it said if anyone hurts those closet to them they would get revenge no matter what. Oh…

"You can't go because you're plotting revenge against the ones who killed my brother, aren't you?" I concluded.

"Si."

Tears pricked my eyes. All of the memories I had of my brother, Antonio, and Lovino came rushing back to me. We were so happy. Now I was torn between leaving my old family for a new one. If my brother was here, what would he say?

"I'm so sorry, but I still have to go. I will never live a safe, happy life unless I start somewhere new. Maybe I'll get another unit to keep me company for the time being." I said.

Antonio nodded his head. There was nothing more to say. They would get revenge for my brother and I would be leaving without them. Antonio and Lovino were programmed this way. Lovino would do anything to get revenge and Antonio may or may not stop him. Either way it's to dangerous for me to get stuck in the crossfire.

***( A week later)***

I have everything I need, I visited my brother's grave, and I got things finalized with my new roommates in America. They would be waiting for me at the beach house.

My new home.

Even though I feel guilty, I had to steal some money from my parents to buy a flight ticket. I haven't seen them since my brother's funeral. Antonio and Lovino were hardly ever home. Sometimes they would be gone for two to three days at a time. Even my units would abandon me.

A few days ago I ordered a Arthur Kirkland unit. There was a offer that offered me a second unit for free so I accepted it however the second unit would be a surprise. Flying Mint Bunny Corp. said they'd arrive at my new home in a few days. I was excited, but I felt bad for not taking Lovino and Antonio with me.

My flight was late at night. I left a note in my bedroom and attempted to sneak out. Unfortunately, Lovino was in the living room, waiting for me.

"So, you're really leaving?" He asked. He was smoking a cigar. Lovino had a suit on and a black hat. It scared me to see him look so much like the mafia.

"Yes…Lovi I-"

"Come home when you're ready." Lovino smirked and hugged me. "I'll miss you, idiota."

I would've stayed like that, hugging my unit, but the smoke from the cigar was making me sick. I pulled away, looked at him one more time and grabbed my bags. "I'm so thankful for you and Antonio." I whispered, "Grazie."

I left the apartment and began the walk to the city. There would be a taxi there to take me to the airport. Every time I heard a noise, I jumped and checked over my shoulder. Maybe the other mafia clan knows where I am and will stalk me to America. It's possible and it made me want to run back to my apartment and jump into Lovino's arms so he'd protect me.

He would protect me, but would my other units?

When I got into the city, I hailed a taxi and they took me to the airport. After tipping the cab driver, I got out. Once I walked in there were no regrets, no fears, and no turning back. I've made my decision and will stick with it no matter what.

"Brother, please don't laugh at me if this turns out to be a mistake." I whispered. Of course, there was no response.

Great now I'm talking to my dead brother.

I went through security, showed them my ticket and passport and I finally boarded the plane. I would have to get off in two more cities before I reached Sarasota, Florida.

I hope this is the best decision of my life.

**A/N: So, there you have it! Like, hate? Leave it in a review ;) **


	2. Roommates

**A/N: Thanks you guys for submitting OCs. I have enough for now, but later on I might include a bit more. Don't count on it though. **

**Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts etc ^.^ **

**Here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **

**SeeUchan3 owns Roxy Peligrine **

**Soviet Snowflake owns Andy Edison **

**Optimous Penguin owns the manual fic idea. **

**Claimer: I own Valerie Falcone **

**Chapter 2**

**Roommates**

I'm finally here. I can finally start my new life, get to know my new units, and make new friends.

"SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!" The door slammed open and two people jumped on top of me. One male and one female. I heard another male's laugh come from inside the house.

"Dude, she's so soft and cuddly!"

"Ok, America let go of her. You're probably scaring the girl half to death." America let go of me and smiled. The girl who had tackled me earlier held her hand out to help me. She had tan skin, which showed that she got a lot of tanning time on the beach, blue yes and shoulder length blond hair. She had an hourglass shaped figure which I'll admit I'm jealous of.

"Welcome to America. I'm Roxy. Your name is…Val right?" Roxy said.

I didn't understand half of what she said. Damn, I knew I should've brushed up more on my English!

"S-Si. My name…is Val." I hope that I said that right.

A look of worry crossed Roxy's face. "Oh, your English isn't good? I'm sorry. I'll try not to talk as fast. Um…_lo siento_"

America laughed, "Have no fear, I'll teach her proper English starting today!"

Once again, I only understood half of that. Oh well, maybe if I listen to them more maybe I'll start understanding. Plus, if I'm going to high school then it'd be mandatory.

I followed Roxy and America into the beach house. It was beautiful! The living room was a big open space with a flat screen TV, a coffee table, and two couches. It spread out into the dining room and kitchen.

There were three down stair bedrooms and two up stair bedrooms. I would be down stairs.

"Do you enjoy the house, Valerie?"

I turned around and I saw a tall boy with short brown hair and grey eyes. To my surprise, he had a trench coat on even though it was warm outside.

"I'm Andy Edison and welcome to America. I'm sure you've met America and Roxy already. My unit is asleep right now, but he'll be excited to meet you."

"Graz-I mean- Thank you for letting me…come." I said slowly, hoping to see a look of approval in his eyes.

"Don't push yourself." Andy smiled. "Your English is surprisingly good. When we aren't busy Roxy and I will help you improve."

"And me, the Hero!" America said loudly.

Andy eyes darted around the room before they settled on me again. "Val, don't you have any other units? I thought you said they were coming." His tone took a menacing turn and his eyes narrowed. He probably thinks I'm lying!

"No! It's…n-not like..uh." I trailed off, felling embarrassed.

"Val, speak Italian and I'll translate for you." America said and he winked at me. "I know the language pretty well."

"O-Ok." I cleared my throat._** "**__**I miei due unità Spagna e Sud Italia ha rifiutato di venire con me. Ma ho ordinato due unità che dovrebbe essere in arrivo. Non ho mentito lo giuro!"**_

"She said, 'My two units, Spain and South Italy, refused to come with me. But I ordered two units that should be coming soon. I didn't lie I swear!" America translated.

"Hmm," Andy stared at me a bit longer before nodding his head. "Ok. Sorry to hear that your units wouldn't come."

So am I.

***( That Night)***

On my clock it read three a.m. I would never be able to get used to the time zones. If I was back in Italy, it would be eight o' clock already. Antonio would most likely be waking me up to tell me breakfast was ready. When I didn't get up, Lovino would come in my room, yell at me and then stalk. Finally my brother would come in and carry me out of my room.

I have to stop this. Italy isn't my home anymore. Antonio and Lovino aren't home anymore either. I have no way to contact them and I'm sure they are both too busy plotting revenge. It was the way they are programmed.

"Meh…" I looked over to see the Little! Russia unit turning over and snuggling closer to me. This was Andy's unit. Russia knew a little bit of English, but not much. We were both in the same boat.

"You're so cute." I smiled and patted him on the head.

When were my units going to come?

Morning came soon enough. Roxy was going to her morning music classes. Andy was going to stay home with me for a little while before going to his job at the local radio station. I took the time to make them breakfast to show my gratitude of letting me stay.

Now, I was on the couch watching a show called Maury with America and Andy. Russia was asleep in my lap and seemed oblivious to the boy's laughter. America explained to me about the show they were watching and I had to admit it seemed pretty hilarious.

The doorbell rang and I sat up with excitement. Russia rolled off my lap, hit the floor, and began to cry. Andy glared at me and America chuckled. I ran to the door, opened it up and smiled.

My new units!

Except there was one box.

"Hello!" The man said. "Are you Valerie Falcone?"

"Yes…" I'm glad I could understand that.

"Ok," He gave me a signature sheet. "Sign here then you can take your unit in."

I filled out the sheet and handed it back to him. He rolled the box in and handed me the Arthur Kirkland manual. "Um, sir? I was…supposed to have dos." I held up two fingers, hoping he would understand.

"Your second unit went through some problems unfortunately. Another one is coming within the next few days. I apologize for the inconvenience." He said.

"Oh ok. Grazie!" I said. Once again, I halfway understood what he said. I got out of it that my unit was coming later. I waved goodbye to the delivery man and stared at the box.

I don't remember activating Antonio and Lovino. They were just there. Those two always have been with me. It almost felt like I'm betraying them because I'm about to get a new unit. Well, it's too late now.

"So, Iggy has arrived!" America smiled. "So, how do we wake him up? You got the manual?"

I opened the manual up and looked at the removal options. Oh gosh…

"America…" I blushed and handed him the manual. "Read for me, por favor…"

"Dude, after we wake up Iggy, I'm giving you English lessons!" America declared.

"Grazie, America…" I said.

America hummed as he skimmed through the manual. He closed it up and tossed it to the side. Andy sighed as he cradled Russia in his arms. "America, you have to use that manual to wake him up."

"No way! I'll just open it up. The worse old grouchy pants is gonna do is yell at me." America smirked and looked at me, "Good luck handling Iggy."

America opened up the top of the box. "Woah, Iggy! You look like-"

England jumped out of the box and tackled America to the ground. Except this England looked weird than the one I'd seen online.

England had on a pirate hat, a eye patch, a black jacket, really weird pants and shoes on. He was holding a sword up to America's neck. "Yer disturbin' my sleep." England snarled.

"Dude, what is up with you?!" America yelled.

England blinked several times before stepping off of America. He smirked and said, "Look, yer all grownin'. His emerald eyes adverted to me and he smiled like a devil. "Who's this lassie?"

If I couldn't understand English before, then I sure as hell can't understand it now!

**A/N: I'm not sure how to keep writing Pirate! England's dialogue. It's hard because I have to think about it. Oh well, it'll be fun. **

**So, I hope you are enjoying the story so far! This story won't be that long. Probably 10 chapters or so. **

**Well, make sure to review. Toodles! **

**Updated: 3/14/13 HAPPY PI DAY! XD **


	3. English

**A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter ^.^ **

**Sorry I don't have a lot to say…..**

**DO THE HARLEM SHAKE! **

**Ok, I'm done xD **

**Disclaimer: **

**SeeUchan3 owns Roxy Peligrine **

**Soviet Snowflake owns Andy Edison **

**Optimous Penguin owns the manual fic idea. **

**Claimer: I own Valerie Falcone **

**Chapter 3**

**English**

Andy narrowed his eyes at me after he finished reading the manual. "You bought this unit knowing how crazy it is? It's violent, horny, and he's a drunkard! I'm not buying alcohol every week just to please him."

Once again, I didn't understand a damn word he just said. I hate English. I really do.

"Dude, calm down!" America said to him. "We just have to reprogram him, right?"

"Wot ye be talkin' 'bout?" England asked, his face contorted into anger.

"Hola!" I said. Maybe this would distract him.

England pulled out his sword from my sheath and pointed it at me. "Ye be one o' Spain's wenches."

Antonio used to tell me bed time stories when I was little. My favorite one was how he and Captain Kirkland used to fight all the time. "I hate that man with a burning passion. Even now, in a modern day world, I still can't stand to be by Eyebrows." I loved the pirate adventures, but I always felt bad that Antonio lost.

"Er…no." I answered.

America tapped England on the shoulder. "Dude, leave her alone. She doesn't know any English. Speaking of which, you need English classes too. No one talks like that anymore!"

"Wat'h yeeur tone there, America." England growled. "Ye still be my lil' brother."

"Dude, that was forever ago!"

"Ok!" Andy yelled. He handed me Russia and stepped in between England and America. "Let's calm down. First of all, England, America won his independence already."

"Wot ye be talkin' 'bout? It's nonsense I tell ya."

"America," Andy turned his attention to the extremely loud unit. "Don't patronize the pirate! He still thinks you're his colony."

America crossed his arms and glared at Andy and England. "Well, he better recognize me as independent. I'm not going to let him boss me around. That's done and over with."

I groaned and slapped my palm onto my face. Could this day get any worse? I now have a horny, violent, and alcoholic unit who thinks I'm in cahoots with his worst enemy.

"Val, you better call customer's service this instant and take the pirate back!" Andy yelled at me.

I shrugged and acted like I didn't understand a word he just said. I got the 'take back the pirate' part. But, for some reason I didn't want too.

England, despite his faults, was family. My new family. Antonio and Lovino had their many faults and I still loved and accepted them. I never told my brother to send them back. Especially when they happened to piss me off.

Russia squirmed in my arms and I almost dropped him a second time. He began to speak rapidly in Russian. I looked at Andy for help, but he was too busy arguing with England and America. Even though it was early, I took Russia up to my room and decided to take a nap.

When I woke up it was almost four o' clock. Russia wasn't in my bed anymore and I began to freak out. England probably kidnapped him! I left my room and entered the living room. In the center of the room, was a large map of the United States. England and Russia both sat on the couch.

"Um…hola. Er- English time?" I asked.

America's eyes lit up and he beckoned me over to sit on the couch next to Russia and England. I gulped and looked nervously at England who was staring at me with a lustful glint in his eye.

He couldn't be staring at me like _**that **_could he? I guess I've never considered myself particularly pretty or even paid attention. My mind was preoccupied with other things to really think about my appearance in depth.

I reluctantly sat in between England and Russia. "Ok, dudes, now there are over fifty states in the Union. The president is Barack Obama, the vice president is Joe Biden, and the USA is a kickass nation. Now, any questions?"

No one said anything. Russia looked confused just as I felt. I only caught some of that. Plus, America talked so fast that it was hard to keep up. England groaned, "I lis'en'd to yeeur grubby lesson. Where is me rum?"

"Roxy is going to bring you some later." America pointed at England. "Now, don't you recognize me as an independent nation? I'm not your little brother anymore."

"America," The pirate's voice was gentle and soothing. "ye will always be me lil' brother. I see ye be free and doin' fine."

America smiled, "S-Seriously?"

England smirked and adjusted the hat on his head. "Now I gots to get ye back."

Russia shivered next to me. "N-Not good."

Antonio used to take care of Lovino when he was younger. I'm sure it's the same for England and America. From what I could understand, England used to take of America before winning his freedom. Now, since my England unit wasn't from this century, he was determined to win America back.

This is not good at all.

***( Later on)***

Roxy and America were pretty pissed off that night. All because of England.

When Roxy had come home, England had groped her. She was very upset and demanded that I take him back or she would convince Andy to kick me out of the house, which I didn't think was fair at all.

America was almost stabbed by England because the two units got into a fight. Russia was crying and it made the house even nosier. By the time Andy got home, he was annoyed.

I feel like I made a whole mess of things. Maybe trading in England would be better. Damn, I almost forgot that my second unit was coming soon.

On the bright side, my English improved! Turns out hearing people talk and having America translate for me is really helpful. I learned some new words like cheeseburgers, food, music, pirate etc. He taught me other words like bitch, ass, and shit, but Roxy told me to not say those words.

From the look on her face, I figured they must be offensive words or probably cuss words.

Once again it was a restless night. Russia wasn't in my bed tonight since he opted to sleep with Andy. I slipped on my flip flops and walked out of the house. I came to the beach and I stared at the Gulf of Mexico. The moon was full and it was reflected in the gulf.

"Pretty…" I mumbled. I was proud of myself for saying the word perfectly.

I heard footsteps behind me and I tensed up. My first thought was that it was the Mafia. The night of my escape slowly came back to me. It's been several days now. Have my parents noticed I'm gone? Did Antonio and Lovino get revenge on my brother?

"Oh, yeeur here. Yeeur Spain's wench, are ye not?" England asked as he sat next to me and took a swig of rum out of a canteen.

"No. I'm from Italy." I said.

England rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Italy…" He mumbled before taking another swig.

"Drinking is bad."

He let out a hearty laugh. When he stopped laughing, he rested his hand on my thigh. That lustful glint was back in his eyes as he stared at me. Oh crap. I squirmed out of his grasp and scooted away from him.

"I could send you back. But, I won't." I said.

"Wot? Why didn' ye send me back to them bastards?" England asked, looking a little bit angry.

"You are family."

England's eyes widened and he seemed taken aback by what I said. He looked at his canteen again before chucking it into the gulf. "Family…" He mumbled, like he had never heard of the word before.

"Si. You are my familia now." I said again.

We didn't say much after that. It was nice as we both listened to the waves lapping against the shore. It was nice to finally be free.

Unfortunately, when it was quiet I began to think. Thinking led to anxiety and stress obviously. Also realization. Realizing things after they had already happened is my problem. Next time I decide to run from the mafia, I better plan better.

"Shit." I muttered, trying out the offensive word for the first time. England raised an eyebrow curiously at me.

"Wot?"

I peered up at his green eyes and said, "You better protect me."

**A/N: I hope this chapter was ok. Anyway, Val's realization will be told next chapter. And I got a few more OCs coming in ^.^ **

**So, review and I'll see y'all next chapter. Have a good day! :D **

**Updated: 3/18/13**


	4. Naive

**A/N: Hello! I'm glad this story is a hit so far! :3 Thanks for the reviews etc. ^.^ **

**So, more stuff happening this chapter and other stuff…yeah…**

**Enjoy**

**STOP!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAMMER TIME! **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Linkforever125 owns Mackenzie Ross **

**Becky99 owns Aiden Kirkland**

**SeeUchan3 owns Roxy Peligrine **

**Soviet Snowflake owns Andy Edison **

**Optimous Penguin owns the manual fic idea. **

**Claimer: I own Valerie Falcone **

**Yay!**

**Playlist: Suit and Tie –Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-Z **

**Mirrors – Justin Timberlake (BEST SONG EVER!) **

**Chapter 4**

**Naive**

I wanted to stay in bed all day and hide from the world. Why was I so naïve and stupid? Why did I never think of the consequences of my actions? Are Lovino and Antonio ok? Would they cover for me?

Even though the desire to get back in bed was strong, I had something important to do. England was behind me as I logged into Roxy's computer and pulled up the website of my blog.

I went to my account settings and deleted my account. I sighed a breath of relief as the webpage notified me my account was gone.

"Wot be the pro'lem?" England asked irritably.

"Nothing. For now anyway." I said.

While on the beach I remembered something my brother, Calvino, told me. When I was about ten or eleven I understood things about the mafia and how it's a family business. I asked Cal if he would join the mafia or would leave it.

"Valerie, our parents are in it so it's pretty obvious I'd have to join. Even if I wanted to leave, if I _**did leave,**_ the mafia will always come for me. Hell, I'm sure they'd find me anyway."

"Even if you went somewhere far away?" I had asked.

"They will always find you, Valerie."

I'm sure they are on their way now to find me. But, I'm less concerned about myself and more about Antonio and Lovino. They're my guardians and I left them. Can units be tortured and feel pain like regular people? There was a time when Lovino cut his finger on a knife while he was chopping up some tomatoes. He yelled and blood came out of his finger.

"Ok, England, time for bed. Tomorrow, Roxy and I are getting you new clothes." Once again, I felt great about how my English is good now, but it may sound weird because of my thick Italian accent.

"No. You wenches come near me o'morrow, I shall keelhaul you." England sneered, his hand gripping his sword. I gulped and realized he was serious. America read me the summary of Pirate! England and he seemed to be terrifying, but not as terrifying as I expected.

Well, he did grope Roxy, kept staring at me on the beach, and he was quick to anger. Maybe he has been reprogrammed in a way. Well, it'll just be another thing to sleep on.

Roxy woke me up at ten and she said America was taking England shopping and she would take me shopping. I did admit I would need some new clothes. Maybe a new hairstyle would be helpful too.

Unfortunately, there were other plans.

While we were eating breakfast, Andy came into the dining room humming a song I'd heard on the radio. It was called Mirrors. Roxy smirked and asked, "What's got you so chirpy this morning?"

Andy blushed and shook his head. "Nothing. Anyway, in a few minutes, a friend of mine is coming to give Valerie _**proper **_English lessons." He sent a glare toward America, who was too busy eating his mound of pancakes to notice.

"A friend?" Roxy laughed, "Is that the girl you have a crush on?"

"N-No! She's just my friend who I talk about video games with!"

"Sure."

"So, you're gonna bang her?" America asked.

Andy's face went bright red and he looked like he was about to retort until the doorbell rang. He went to go answer it.

"Oh, you're here early. H-Here let me show you around." Andy walked back to the dining room with a girl trailing right behind him. Roxy and America chuckled to themselves and England, who was unusually quiet, stared at the new girl.

The girl had her short black hair in a spiky, punk style. She's tall, but not as tall as Andy. She had big, think glasses and she wore jeans and a graphic T-shirt.

She is definitely out of Andy's league.

"Everyone this is Mackenzie Ross. She majors in Language Studies and is a tutor in French-"

America laughed, "Dude, but Val is Italian."

"Yes, I know that. Mackenzie will just be teaching her English, but she has some knowledge of Italian. Also, Mackenzie won't be teaching her any vulgar words." Andy sent a curious glance to the girl next to him. "Right?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, the damage is done!" America smiled at me. "Plus, Val is totally fine."

"Eh? I didn't know America would be here, aru." A China unit walked into the dining room. It seems like everyone has a unit.

"Well, as much fun as this seems, we gotta get going. I don't intend to stay long." Roxy stood up. "Come on America and England."

"Wench, call me Captain Kirkland." England said. But, something about him seemed off.

"No, rather not." Roxy replied.

"England, please try not to kill anyone. Or get anyone knocked up. Wait, can units get people pregnant?" Roxy asked.

China scratched the back of his head. "Uh. Not that I know of."

"Well, hopefully, none of us should be trying to get anyone _**pregnant.**_" Andy stressed the word pregnant. England simply chuckled and then his eyes locked on me.

Now, I'm scared.

***( A Hour and a Half Later)***

"Ok, if you read every day and sound the words out, you'll be fine." Mackenzie said.

She had me read most of the time and she helped me sound the words out. The sad thing is that it was all baby books like Dr. Seuss or the Bernstein Bears. Everyone has to start somewhere it seems.

China was upstairs taking care of Russia.

"Next time I'll be teaching you proper grammar. Val, do you have any intentions of enrolling into high school?"

Andy, who was in the room, answered for me. "It's too late in the school year to enroll."

"Well, that's fine. I can work around my work schedule and come teach her." Mackenzie said.

"No. You're already doing enough. I couldn't ask you to do that." Andy protested.

"It's fine. Plus, this beach side view is really nice!" Mackenzie smiled and Andy's face turned red. I'll definitely have to tease him about this later.

Once Mackenzie and China left, Andy and I cleaned up around the house and talked about something very important in an adult's life.

Paying the bills.

"It turns out us working isn't going to make rent. Even if you got a job, we probably wouldn't have enough."

"How much is rent?" I'm almost afraid to know the answer.

"About three to four thousand a month."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Then I remembered Russia was still asleep so I toned my voice down. "How were you paying this before?"

"My parents did, but I got cut off because my other siblings need to go to college. Plus, I only have one more year before I actually will go get a job."

If the bills weren't paid, we'd be homeless! I didn't want to be a beggar.

"So…new roommate?" I guessed.

"Yep. I already know who it is. His name is Aiden Kirkland. He'll be moving in next week. Plus, he has a Hetalia unit too."

"Our little familia is getting bigger." I mused.

Andy didn't respond. Instead he looked like he was in one of his bad moods. Why was he so nice at times then a complete jerk?

"Val, you never told me why you left Italy. What happened?"

I gulped and looked away from him. Should I tell him that our family is in the mafia? I didn't want to. Maybe I'm just being paranoid or Cal was just scaring me. Momma and Papa were hardly ever home. They probably don't even notice I'm gone.

"My brother was murdered by the mafia." I said. "There was a territory war going on…and he was walking down the street, unaware that…" A few tears trailed down my face.

No, I was not fake crying.

Yes, I'm lying about how he was killed.

"What about your units? Did they not want to-"

"No. Lovino is programmed to hurt the people who hurt his loved ones. Antonio is programmed to stop him, but I don't think Antonio will. They loved my brother very much." I answered.

"I'm sorry, Val. I really am. I didn't mean to bring it up." He said. Andy gave me a hug.

"Si. It's fine."

Andy pulled away and smiled, "Hey, you know what Americans do when they are sad?"

"Uh, what?"

"Watch Will Ferrel movies."

"Who is Will Ferrel?" I asked.

"That, Val, is what I'm about to show you. We'll start with Talladega Nights and work our way up."

"Grazie, Andy."

Before we could even settle down and watch the movie, the door slammed open. Roxy came storming in, threw down her shopping bags and stalked upstairs. America walked in next looking worried. And England…

Where was he?

"America, where's England?" I asked.

"At the police station. You might wanna come because they will most likely send him back and deactivate him."

Well, so much for watching Will Ferrel.

***( Meanwhile)***

Antonio watched in disdain as Lovino drank some more wine. This was his tenth glass and it looked like he wasn't going to stop.

Lovino had been like this ever since Valerie left. He would smoke all day, go meet with other Mafia members to find Calvino's killers, then come home and drink if the trail hit a dead end.

"_**Cagna. Cazzo lasciando cosi." **_ Lovino slurred. Antonio could tell he was more upset about Valerie leaving him than not finding Calvino's killers.

"Lovi~ She'll come back soon." Antonio reassured him.

"N-No." A tear came down Lovino's face. "She hates me. I hate her."

"No, Lovi. She still loves us. Someday, she'll come back."

Lovino rolled his eyes and downed his drink. He poured another glass. Antonio realized this would never stop. It was his fault really. He should've thought about how Valerie was feeling instead of being hell bent on revenge. They were a family and now they are broken.

The phone ringing brought Antonio out of his thoughts. He answered the phone. "Hola?"

"Where is Valerie?!" A female voice yelled.

Lovino and Antonio's blood ran cold. Just like Valerie, they didn't think of the consequences of their actions and were naïve to think that everyone would be fine.

**A/N: Uh Oh! Iggy is always getting in trouble… xD and NUUUUUWWW! Lovi and Antonio are in trouble! And is Val really safe now that she deleted her account? We shall see ;) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Happy Easter guys! Love y'all ^_^**

**Updated: 3/29/13**


	5. I'm sorry

**A/N: **

**Everyone I'm very sorry. I'm going through a few problems in my life and I thought writing Fanfiction would help me a little, but it hasn't. I can't focus on my stories and I'm neglecting several of them already. **

**So, until I feel better about a few things, I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. **

**I hope to be back by late May or early June since it'll be summer and I won't be in school (that's where some of my issues lay). **

**I'm truly sorry everyone. **

**Please forgive me :/ I know it sucks when your favorite story is on hiatus or discontinued -.- **

**~Gray **

**4/11/13 **


	6. Unit Control

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you guys are having a good week! ^.^ Now, let us pick up where we left off ;) **

**EDIT: 4/28/13 I'm off of hiatus now! Yay! **

**Chapter 5**

**Unit Control**

America and I waited at the police station. A police officer gave me a few papers to fill out about my unit and its past history of violence.

"Yo, Val, when they speak to you, act like you don't know English." America whispered to me. I understood and nodded my head. We both figured it would give me some sympathy since I'm just a new immigrant and all.

"Valerie Falcone." A man stepped out from a back room. America nudged me and we both stood up and approached the man.

"The lead investigator is in the back and would like to speak with you. Your unit is still in custody." The officer said.

I made sure I seemed confused and said to America, "Che cosa sta dicendo?" _What is he saying?_

"Sorry, officer dude, but my girl, Valerie, doesn't know a lick of English. She just got here from Italy a few days ago." America said.

The officer narrowed his eyes at me and said, "But, she filled out the form."

Sure enough, there was my handwriting in English on the form. America couldn't pass it off as his. My handwriting was very neat and several words were probably misspelled. The officer laughed and took me by the arm. "Nice try. You aren't the first person to try the whole 'Don't know English' trick."

"Shit," I cursed.

The officer led me into a room where a man with a thick brown mustache and bright green eyes was sitting, drinking some coffee. "Ah, you're here. Please take a seat."

I took a seat in the chair opposite of the man. He clasped his hands together and said, "Hello, I'm Investigator Collins. For the past month, I've been looking for a prostitute and drug dealer, Sleazy Jane."

Sleazy Jane? What kind of name is that? I couldn't help but giggle just a little bit. Investigator Collins continued on, "Anyway, I finally caught Sleazy Jane...and your Arthur Kirkland unit. Which I understand is a pirate?"

My face went red from embarassement. Were they-? "E-England was..."

"Your unit was paying for drugs."

I sighed a breath of relief. I'm surprised that he wasn't trying to buy That manual really made him out to be such a horrible unit. Maybe he wasn't so bad...

Investigator Collins sighed, "Anyway, ever since these Hetalia Units came out, some have been defectetive. Your Arthur Kirkland unit is going to cause a lot of mayhem in Sarasota." He glared at me, "I don't want a lot of mayhem. I already have to deal with the crime with _**actual people**_-"

"Don't talk like he's not human." I said. Investigator Collins looked surprised that I just interrupted him or the fact that I just defended my unit. "Yes, he's a robot..." I stumbled over my English a little. "but, he's like a, uh, human at...heart. Yeah, that's right."

"Either way, I don't want you letting him loose around the city again."

"Si."

"If _**it**_ keeps causing trouble, then your unit is out of here."

Did I just hear that right? Did he just call England a it? Instead of yelling at him in Italian, I bit my tongue and said, "Si."

Investigator Collins stared at me for a little bit and I was getting creeped out. He finally leaned back in his chair and muttered my name. "You're from Italy, right?"

I gulped and said, "Si."

"Valerie Falcone. A police officer in another city in Florida mentioned that the _**Mafia's Princess **_ran away. He said something about how the mafia is looking for her. They're restless."

Oh my God. My brother was right. They would always find you no matter what. I desperately wanted to call Antonio and Lovino and see how they were doing.

I'm scared.

Very scared.

"Well, I come from Northern Italy." I said. "South Italy is the one with all the Mafia buisness. North Italy is quiet, peaceful, and we love to eat pasta and take siestas." I said cheerfully.

Investigator Collins nodded his head and shrugged, "Ok, well you and your unit are free to go."

***( Sometime later)***

"Arr, good 'o be home." England said as we stepped into the house. I rubbed my temples and glared at him. He smirked and slapped me hard on the back. "Wot be wron' wench?" He asked.

"If you cause more trouble, you're going to get deactivated and taken away from me." I said.

England rolled his eyes and held the sword at his side. "I make 'em walk thee plank if they try."

"England," I growled. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" I hadn't realized it, but we were all alone. America went off somewhere, Andy, Roxy, and Russia were probably in their rooms. The other thing I hadn't realized was that I backed up against a wall and England was pressing himself against me.

"Get off me." I tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. I take back what I said earlier. The manual was right about him being horny.

England smirked and ran his hands along my face. His fingertips, which had hard callosus, trailed their way down the side of my face and down my neck. I shivered. If I looked up at him again, I'm sure I'll be mesmerized by those beautiful green eyes.

"Wot's wron' love?" He whispered, his hot breath tickling my cheek.

"Oh nothing. Except for the fact that you're practically horny." I said sarcastically.

England let out a hearty laugh and backed away from me. My cheeks felt hot. "W-What?" I asked.

Before England could respond, Andy and Roxy came down. I quickly got away from England went over to greet them.

"Hey, Val." He pointed to England. "What'd he do?"

"He bought some drugs. If he keeps acting up like this, some investigator will label England as defective and deactivate him."

Roxy's eyes widened, "That's real? America used to tell me rumors about that happening. They're called Unit Control. Oh gosh..."

"You'll need to control him." Andy said in a father-like tone.

"Yer talkin' bout me bein' defecti'e. Ain't nothin' wrong with me, ya bloody gits!" England yelled.

"You'rer not defective. You're-" I struggled to find the right words..."different...yeah."

England growled and glared at us. I know he's not defective. He's just the way he was programmed to be.

The rest of the day was awful to say the least. Russia had been crying and fussy all day and no one could figure out what was wrong. Roxy and Andy had been talking about what to do with rent. England was being a jackass to everyone, even America surprisngly. And for some reason I was falling back into my old habits of speaking in Italian and forgetting a lot of the words I learned in English. I must be home sick a lot more than I thought.

A week later, Aiden Kirkland arrived. It was strange that our new roommate had the same last name of my unit. Aiden has blond hair that was a bit messy and almost touched his collar. We had the same eye color: hazel.

His unit was unusual to say the least. It was Fem! Prussia. I don't know much about Prussia except that it was dissolved after World War II. The fact that they sold that unit was a surprise itself. Speaking of units, I was still waiting on my surprise unit to come. What was taking so long?

Anyway, Aiden was majoring in History and he was a server in a café, which just happens to be rivaling the place where Roxy works. So, they would always argue about which place was better, but all in all we got along. I was surprised that that he and England were good friends.

Because Aiden was a History wiz, he could talk to England about the pirates. Prussia and America got along great. Sometimes, Prussia and England would flirt with each other, but Aiden always broke it up. Andy was speculating, but he thinks that Aiden and Prussia may have friends with benefits relationship going on.

It's pretty weird, but our whole unit family is pretty weird actually.

But, I'm still worried about the mafia looking for me. I seriously need to change my appearance.

That's why Roxy dyed my hair auburn, but it looks a bit more red than brown.

"Val, you look so cool! Red definitely suits you!" America exclaimed.

Aiden winked at me. "Yeah, you look nice. All the boys are gonna be all over you."

"Thank you." I said.

The rest of the night was eventful. We invited Mackenzie and China over and we had a movie night. It was fun and we planned to do this once every week.

Life in America is good right now, but what Collins said still bothers me.

Tomorrow, even if it gives away my location, I have to check on Lovino and Antonio.

**A/N: Well, semi-boring chapter. Anyway! Val's second unit will come in next chapter. I'll try to add more screen time between Aiden and Prussia since they didn't have much to say ._. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed ^.^**

**Updated: 4/28/13 **


	7. Yakuza

**A/N: Herro everyone! **

**Ya know, I'm obsessed with trying to find a Legend of Zelda game to play. I have one for my Nintendo Wii, but it's a shooting game. **

**Oh well, anyway, some stuff happens this chapter….**

**Yeah! **

**Summer is here for me!**

**Yay! :D **

**Playlist: Lights – Ellie Goulding **

**Chapter 6**

**Yakuza **

When England woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me to tell Aiden and Prussia to shut up, I didn't think much of it.

The second time I woke up in the middle of the night, I heard a door slamming and some shouts.

The third time I woke up, I was pretty pissed. Glancing over at my clock, it was three twenty-two a.m and I haven't gotten much sleep. Even though I've been in Florida for a while, I still have problems with the time zone difference from time to time.

By the time morning rolled around, everyone in the house was pretty pissed. At the breakfast table, America and England didn't say a word while Roxy glared at her coffee, dark circles under her eyes showed her lack of sleep also.

"Ok," I grumbled. "What happened last night?"

America groaned and rubbed his temples. "Aiden and Prussia have a units with benefits relationship if you catch my drift."

"Why was it…noisy?"

England rolled his eyes and said, "I be telling ye to shut them two wankers up from therr frolicking."

"You're just mad that you didn't get any sex." Roxy commented irritably, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"Upstairs." Roxy answered. "Sleeping. Andy went god knows where last night. It's just messy, ok?"

"Literally." America snickered.

What would Antonio or Lovino do in this situation? Well, Lovi would probably shoot them if they were making so much noise. Antonio would be trying to calm him down by speaking in Spanish. The thought amused me. Maybe I should really call them soon, but that would be very risky indeed.

"Good morning everyone!" Aiden came into the dining room. He looked extremely happy and was oblivious to the rest of our annoyance. My face burned when I saw Aiden in only his boxers. Ugh, I really need more sleep. I'm going crazy, I'm sure.

Aiden went to the fridge and grabbed an apple, washed it off in the sink and sat down between England and America. He munched happily on his apple until he noticed the angry stares we were giving him. "Hm? What's wrong guys?"

In a quick move, England removed his sword from his sheath and pointed it at Aiden's mouth. Aiden stopped chewing and his eyes bulged out. "Uh?"

"Lookee here, ya lil' wanker." England said in a warning tone. He looked completely menacing. Did Antonio seem that way in his pirate days? Ah, I couldn't imagine Antonio being that mean!

"ye and the lil' harlot better stop all ye frolicking at night."

To our surprise, Aiden laughed. "Oh, well, Prussia was begging me to-"

"We know." Roxy sneered. "We _heard _you."

Aiden held his hands up in defeat and sighed, "Ok, ok. How about I talk to Prussia and compromise when and where we can have sex. Sorry, we thought we were being quiet."

"Dude, you can't have quiet sex. It's just not possible." America smirked.

The phone rang and Roxy went to pick it up. It was Andy, who said he was coming home since he spent the night at Mackenzie's house. Aiden declared that he wasn't the only one being laid last night.

Eventually, Roxy went to work and Andy went to his classes. Aiden worked on his homework while England, Russia, Mackenzie and I went to the beach. Russia and I played in the sand and we made a sand castle while Mackenzie played volleyball with some other people.

England sat in a chair and stared out at the ocean, looking peaceful. He took off his jacket and had on a white cotton shirt. Several women gave him lustful looks which England, to my surprise, ignored.

"Hey," I walked over to him and poked him in the cheek, earning a glare from him. "What's wrong with you? All those women are staring at you and you don't even care."

"Why ye be wonderin'? He asked.

"Because, I'm a curious person." I answered.

England chuckled. "Arr, jus' not wantin' to fool with anyone. Cap'n's need a day off."

Good point. After a while, Russia was getting fussy and we decided to bring him back home. When we got to our home, the door was kicked open.

_The Mafia…oh no! _

I carefully followed behind England who had his sword out, ready to strike. We heard movement in the kitchen and England ran in there.

"England, stop! He was just activated the wrong way. I just need to reprogram him!" Prussia yelled.

My new unit was here already?

On the kitchen floor, England had pinned a young Japanese man under him. He had on a black hat and suit. He seemed to be reaching for something in his coat pocket, but he couldn't reach it.

"England, get off of him!" I yelled.

"Yeah, it's only Japan!" Prussia said. She noticed me and handed me a manual. Prussia smiled sheepishly and said, "My bad. I was messing around and I activated him the wrong way. But, this Japan is different."

"How?" Mackenzie asked.

"Well, the usual Japan I know is quiet, calm and reserved. This one is…violent."

Now, I can see why. Japan had been able to free himself from England's grasp and pointed a gun at him.

"You'll think twice before attacking someone from the Yakuza again!" Japan yelled his finger on the trigger.

"Um, what's the Yakuza?" I asked.

Prussia smiled and said, "The Japanese Mafia."

Just great. And to think I was out of the mafia business.

**A/N: Hmm, this will be interesting to write about. Yakuza! Japan should be kind of violent, right? **

**And a unit who is part of Japanese mafia? Coincidence? Well, we'll see! :P **

**Updated: 5/27/13 **


End file.
